Two years later
by MardukeDye
Summary: The straw hat crew reunites two years later and prepares to go to fishman island!  Conatains Zosan in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Holding Hands

The sun was lowering down from the sky and every shade turned beautifully red and pink. The last sunlight gave Merry a nice shine before it disappeared in the horrizone.

The once again resembled strawhat crew had filled their ship with traditional japanese lanterns and everyone was chattering happily.

"SANJI! MOAH MEAH!" The captain kept calling for hours making the poor blonde chef work his ass off so much that he didn't have time to return the annoying insults from the green haired swordsman, this annoyed Zoro to the deepest and he grunted a frustrated sigh and clunked down his sake.

Sanji didn't even have time to breath and at some point the crew noticed that he was gone.

"SANJI! MORE MEAT!" Luffy shouted happily but noticed also after a few minutes that Sanji didn't come back out from the Galley.

"SANJI! MORE MEA-!" The captain was cut off by a hard smash in his head by the crews navigator Nami.

Chopper instantly turned worried when he also noticed the situation and now everyone was staring at the door to the kitchen. Zoro on the other hand didn't care and continued to drink before he too was interrupted by Nami.

"What the fuck was that for!" He hissed and glared at the navigator.

"Stop drinking and go cheack on Sanji-kun!" She growled wich made Zoro jump out of his seat and angrily walked towards the kitchen.

He stopped and slowly opened the door to peak inside. The room was empty, it's only friend was the smell of food and..."Blood?" The swordsman thought and closed the door. He looked towards the crew who had continued to party now. Zoro noticed a smell of blood mixed with smoke and followed it. He looked over the railing and noticed the cook walking down the beach side. He sighed angrily and jumped down from the ship to walk after Sanji.

"Stupid Ero-cook walking off.." He grumbled to himself. He noticed that Sanji stopped so he did as well then noticed the other was looking towards him.

"What do you want moss-head?" Sanji asked almost in a low whisper and took a long drag of his cigarette. That's when the swordsman noticed that the cook's hand was wrapped in bandages. He silently stared at it wich made the blonde slightly annoyed.

"Hey! Shit-head, stop staring" Zoro snapped and looked at Sanji's face, it was slightly flushed and looked like..

"He's shaking?"

Sanji wasn't in the mood for Zoro to just stare at him, he was tired and wanted to be alone.

"Oi..."

"What?" Zoro turned silent for a moment again.

"Don't loose sentences like you get lost grass-head.." Sanji took another drag from his cigarette.

"You're shaking.."

"So?"

"..."

Sanji was getting more and more pissed but managed to stay calm. "What's with the huge lack of words..?" He thought.

"Oi.."

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" Sanji got slightly stunned by the question. He lowered his head slightly from Zoro's gaze.

Zoro still had his gaze on Sanji waiting for an answear. He knew that the cook was not okay but he wanted him to say it. Sanji took another drag from his cigarette.

"I'm.."

Not okay

"Okay" He answeared silently.

Zoro was still looking at Sanji, he chuckled slightly wich caught the blondes attention. Sanji looked deeply confused at the swordsman before he slowly turned frustrated.

"Oi, what's so funny marimo?" Zoro chuckled more.

"You"

"What?" The cook was deeply confused again.

"You Sanji" Zoro grinned.

Sanji was even more confused now, he didn't know what to say or do to such an unussual comment from the swordsman. Zoro turned serious again and walked over to stand infront of Sanji. Sanji just kept staring in silence.

"Oi" Zoro put his hands on Sanji's cheeks and pulled him closer so they foreheads touched.

"It's okay to say no at some point to Luffy..you don't deserve..that kind of treatment.." It was Zoro's turn to look down, feeling a bit embarresed.

"Zo-"

"You can't lie to me curly eyebrow..you're not okay..."

Sanji could feel the tears in his troath, What just happend?

He just kept looking at Zoro who now was looking into Sanji's eyes. They stayed like that for a moment before Zoro snapped suddenly noticing the blonde had tears trickling down his cheeks.

"O-Oi.." Sanji pulled away and turned his back towards Zoro rubbing his eyes.

"S-Sorry" He stammered silently. The swordsman gave a small smile.

"Hey" He grabbed Sanji's shoulder.

"Let's go back..the other's are worried"

"M-mhm" Sanji fixed his face to hide that he had been crying.

He frozed when he had turned back to the swordsman, the hand Zoro had on Sanji's shoulder was now..

HE'S HOLDING MY HAND!

"Oi, stop daydreaming so we can go back ero-cook" Zoro grunted but it sounded more like a joke in the blondes ears. He didn't have time to conquer the insult before the swordsman was pulling him back towards the ship.

HE'S STILL HOLDING MY FUCKING HAND!

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

When Zoro and Sanji got to the ship it was dark, they both came to the conclusion that the rest of the crew had went to sleep.

"Already? It's only noon" Zoro grunted. For some reason he had stalked the cook into the kitchen which made the blonde both happy and frustrated. They were both in silence after the swordsman's last comment. The only sound that filled the air was from the running water when Sanji was washing the dishes.

The green-haired swordsman looked over at were the cook was standing. His gaze travelled up and down the cook's body but snapped and gave himself a mental slap. Sanji gasped slightly, dropped one plate and looked over were Zoro was now sitting on the floor. Apparently Zoro had slapped himself for real so he fell off the chair. They stared at each other before Sanji put a hand over his mouth and started giggling.

"Oi, what's so funny?" Zoro growled and rubbed his cheek.

"You" Sanji giggled. Zoro stared at Sanji and after a short moment he gave a smile.

_What a cute laugh. _This time Zoro managed a mental slap, Sanji? Cute? What the hell was he thinking?

"Oi, moss-head"

Zoro snapped and looked at the other.

"Stop daydreaming already" Sanji was smiling so gently that the swordsman almost melted. He had never felt this way towards the cook, it was almost like…

_I love you…_Zoro wanted to give himself a mental slap again but didn't. This feeling was so good right now that he allowed himself to keep it. He sat up in his chair again and watched the blonde continue with the dishes. An hour or so later Sanji finished the last dishes and turned towards the green-haired swordsman. A smile formed on his lips when he saw that Zoro had fallen asleep and was now drooling over the table.

Sanji sighed with a small tired smile; he walked over to the couch, grabbed a blanket and gently lay it over the swordsman.

Zoro snored in response and turned his head to the other side which made Sanji chuckle slightly.

_Silly marimo…_ He lies down on the couch and slowly felt his eyelids getting heavy. After some minutes he silently fell asleep.

Zoro groaned as he waked up next morning. "So cold…" He mumbled and buried himself into the blanket wrapped around him. He stood up and walked over to one of the windows. He stood there for several minutes before he finally noticed…

"I can't see anything…" He grumbled. The window was covered with something white. He looked over at the couch were the blonde was still sleeping; it looked like he was shaking again. He walked over, pushed the cook further in and lay down beside, wrapping the blanket around both of them. He watched the cook that slowly stopped shaking, he was still cold though. He carefully wrapped his arms around Sanji and hugged him gently to get him warmer.

He heard Sanji make a satisfied sigh which made a smirk on the swordsman's lips. After some time he started hearing voices. His other nakama was now awake and they sounded happy. He froze when the door to the galley opened and a black raven-haired female peeked inside. Zoro and Robin stared at each other for a moment before she made gentle smile.

"Sorry to interrupt. But Captain-san is hungry" She said. Zoro stood up from the couch and looked at her.

"I see…" He answered. "What's happening outside?" He noticed Robin was wearing a winter coat.

"Snowing" She smiled.

"Snow?" The swordsman tilted his head in confusement but turned to the couch when he heard a slight whine. Sanji was awake and sitting up, looking really pissed.

"Hey…" Zoro and Robin stared at the cook who now turned and glared at the swordsman.

"Come back its cold damn marimo…" Zoro blinked and Robin giggled slightly. If you looked closer at the cook you could see that he was more asleep then awake. Zoro made a slight frown at Robins giggling.

"Guess I interrupted something…see you two later" She smiled and left the room.

The swordsman looked back at Sanji who was now laying down again, snoring slightly which made Zoro laugh in his mind.


End file.
